Growing-up Saga Part 2 Um I don't think so
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. Quinn tries to convince her wife Mercedes that they should have another baby. While Mercedes remind her that after ten years of marriage she has either been pregnant or getting pregnant for six of them. So the answer is "Um I don't think so". Quinn G!Peen. Quinncedes with Pezberry, Klaine, and Bike friendships


AN: Growing-up Saga can be read separately or in a group. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

XOXOXOXO

Growing-up Saga; Part 2 Um I don't think so

February 3, 2027

"Baby I've been thinking about something" Quinn said climbing into bed next to her wife

"What have you been thinking about lately babe I could tell something has been on your mind?" Mercedes ask

"While I think we should try for another baby" Quinn said

"No" Mercedes answered look her actress, author and director wife dead in the eyes

"Why not?" Quinn ask

"Quinn six of the past ten years we've been married I have either been pregnant or getting pregnant. The answer is um NO Quinn with a capital N and O." Mercedes said with all seriousness

"Come on Mercedes you look gorgeous when you're pregnant."

"Quinn did you forget I gain 48lbs. when I was pregnant with Zora. In my last month pregnant with Emily I peed every twenty minutes it was so bad I had to ware adult diapers just in case I couldn't make it to the bathroom" Mercedes said

"But before that you were horny as hell we had sex all over the condo" Quinn said

"Yeah we christen every room and flat surface in the condo, but do you remember the bad morning sickness I had with the twins. No Quinn not now we can barely managed the four we have." Mercedes said getting annoyed with Quinn

"Why not Mercedes you've almost finish your new album, the twins are in school for full day now, and my new book will be release in June." Quinn said

"Yes I'm almost finish the album only three more songs to lay down, but I've been offered a leading role in David Russell new film" Mercedes said handing the script to Quinn

"Why are you just telling me this" Quinn ask look over the script

"Because I'm not sure I should take it." Mercedes said

"Why not one it would mean eight months away from you and the girls, and the longest we every been apart is five months. Additional the twins have been acting up a lot lately. Then there the fact this is a hard role I'm not sure I can give it the justice it deserves." Mercedes said

"Mercedes if they thought you couldn't pull it off they wouldn't offer you the part." Quinn said

"You know if I take this part I will be on location Quinn are you sure you can handle the girls alone."

"Yes Cedes I can handle our girls" Quinn said

"Are you just saying this in hopes of getting me knock-up when I get back" Mercedes ask

"Like you said so yourself Mercedes the longest we have ever been apart is six months...

"When I came back from that world tour we got pregnant with the twins" Mercedes said

"BINGO" Quinn said with a smiling

"Will tough luck I now have an IUD so no good unless I get it remove" Mercedes said

"If I can prove to you I can handle the girls alone before you leave will you have the IUD remove so we can try for another baby" Quinn ask kissing the back of Mercedes neck

"Okay I have a meeting next week with Lauren and David on the 12th if you can handle the girls by yourself until then I will take the role. If while I'm away shoot if nothing out of the ordinary happens I will have the IUD remove. But Quinn I'm telling you now if something happens be happy with the four we have because that's all we are having"

"Well Cedes_ let me _just say_ when I win _ be prepared_ not to_ walk straight_ when you_ come back _home" Quinn said kissing her way down Mercedes body

XOXOXOXO

February 4, 2027

Everything went well Quinn woke up early with some help from her vibrating phones. She fix breakfast for everyone and took the girls to school. Where she ran into friends Rachel Lopez-Berry actress-singer, Blaine Hummel actor, composer, lyricist, and singer, and Brittany Chang actor, dancer, choreographer, director, and physicist. Who were dropping off their children at first when they all ended up in LA they didn't want their children to go to the same school. But Mike being the voice of reason told them if they didn't go to the same school they may end up being on revel teams.

No one like that idea so they all ended up sending the children to Fleetwood Academy which has three levels one lower, middle and upper. They offered small classes, 19 AP courses, gifted program and a strong community environment. With twenty sports and seventy clubs/extracurricular activities and a three level security clearance to get on and off the grounds made it the perfect school choice for them.

"Hey Rachel how is San doing" Quinn ask about her wife Santana Lopez-Berry singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actress.

"She good they have an early morning today on the set, then next week they leave for location shoot" Rachel said as they set in the garden between the lower building and the upper building

"Yeah Kurt said they are getting a lot done on set so they won't be on location long, but at least San will wrap her shooting up at the end of this month. Kurt won't be finish until April 2nd at the earliest." Blaine said talking about his husband Kurt Hummel actor and costume designer for stage and film.

"While if you all need some alone time before they go my parents and in-laws will be in town this weekend before they go on their cruise. So we can watch the kids for you." Brittany offered

"Are you sure Britt that's a lot of kids, and you're working this weekend." Blaine said

"Yes I'm sure you know our house is big enough, and I'm only working for four hours." Brittany said nonchalant

What Brittany called a house most people would called an estate. The Chang's eight bedroom, ten bathroom house with a luxury two bedroom, two bathroom pool house, not to mention the other amities in the house. How could Dr. Mike Chang and his beautiful wife afford their house in a word Porker. High Stake Porker that is Brittany has an act for winning and was World Porker Champion on and off for the last twelve years.

"And with six adults your kids will be well supervise" Quinn said

"Angel can sleep in Joey room, Gwen and Dra can sleep in the girl's room, Andy and Al can sleep in the boy's room." Brittany said speaking about Angela Liza Lopez-Berry 8, Josephine Sylvie Chang 8 Gwendolyn Ann Lopez-Berry 4, Audra Patti Hummel 3, Anderson Christopher Hummel 10, and Alburtis Finn Hummel 8.

"Brittany that songs great when should we drop them off and pick them up" Rachel ask

"Well they don't leave for their 16 Days Hawaii, Tahiti and South Pacific Cruise until Tuesday. So I guess you can pack the kids bags and I can take them to my house after school on Friday. Quinn why don't you bring your girls Zora and Emily can sleep in a guest room while Toni and Terri sleep in Ginger room." Brittany said talking about Zora Harper 9, Emily Jane 7, Toni Maya and Terri Alice Fabray 5 and Ginger Martha Chang 5.

"No Britt, I wish I could" Quinn said

"Why not" Blaine asks Quinn went on to explain the deal she made with Mercedes.

"You too" Blaine ask

"What are you talking about Blaine?" Quinn ask

"Ever since Rachel and San got pregnant Kurt been talking about adoption, but to be honest it started when Britt was pregnant with Mikhail" Blaine said looking at Rachel talking about Mikhail Gene Chang 1

"Have you guys made a decision" Quinn ask

"No not yet" Blaine said

"Maybe you guys can do a practice run by watching Mikhail for me and Mike one night" Brittany said

"Brittany aren't you still breast feeding" Rachel ask

"Yes I am but he's on a sippy cup now and eating table food" Brittany said

"That sounds like a good idea Britt thanks again for watching the kids for us this weekend. I'll call you later with finally details I need to get to the sound stage see you ladies later." Blaine said after looking at his watch

"Yeah me to I have a meeting with Lauren today, see you later, good luck Quinn, Brittany I'll call you later after I talk to San" Rachel said talking about their agent Lauren Zizes-Heart who they went to school with.

"I have to go to the dancers should be arriving to the field now" Brittany said she was in charge of the 61st Super Bowl Halftime Show but since it was her third time running the show she felt less pressure

"Have a good day everybody" Quinn said

XOXOXOXO

December 10, 2027

Quinn was able to keep the girls in check that first week so Mercedes agree to shoot the film. On March 20th Santana gave birth to an 11lbs. 9oz. 20inch son name Isaac Alejandro Lopez-Berry, Mercedes and Quinn were named his godmothers.

On April 23rd Rachel film "Untold Stories" was release and Quinn new book "Curtain Drops" went on sale. On April 30th Mercedes left for film in France the house felt empty without her but Quinn work hard to make everything normal for the girls.

It help that the first part of the summer they went to Lima to visit their grandparents. Then they came back home for the girl's birthdays Emily 8th on June 16th, Zora10th on July 11th, Toni and Terri 6th on August 25th.

The girls help cheer the Wolverines to another winning season this time without Andy as quarterback he was to old so he move up to the Marten wide receiver and backup quarterback. Everything was good going great actually until Quinn got a phone call from Fleetwood Academy at 10 o'clock this morning.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray I'm sorry to have to call you in today"

"That fine Principal Henderson what happen" Quinn ask after taking a set in the office.

"We had an incident this morning that Toni and Terri are responsible for." Principal Henderson said

"What do you think they did" Quinn asks

"Oh we know it was them Mrs. Fabray because other than the maintenance staff they are the only ones on video going to and coming from the pool." Principal Henderson said

"What happen to the pool" Quinn ask afraid of the answer

"Someone put dye in the water when whole swim team came out of the water they were all blue. After an hour of scrubbing the dye off in the shower they lotion up their bodies only to discover someone put icy hot in their bottles. You can only guess the pain they went throw when they put the icy hot on." Principal Henderson said

"So want is going to happen to the girls" Quinn ask

"It depends why the girls did this in the first place" Principal Henderson said before pushing the intercom button "Mrs. Garfield can you bring Toni and Terri Fabray in please"

"Yes Principal Henderson" Mrs. Garfield said it only took a minute before they came into the office

"Thank you Mrs. Garfield that will be all girls would you have a seat" Principal Henderson said "Girls I already inform your mother about want you did this morning to the swim team now we will like to know why you did it"

"We…

"Before you think about lying there is video evidence so tell the truth" Quinn said seeing her hope to have another baby go out the window

"They have been bullying Gin class for the past year we had enough when they lock Kamryn in pool supplies room last week." Toni said

"They have been picking on her this year because she's intersexual" Terri said

"They found out when she tried out for the swim team Mommy they've been bulling her, she quit the team on Monday." Toni said

"Girls thank you for tell me the truth, we have been trying all week to get Kamryn to tell us who lock her in the supply room that's why we add more surveillance cameras to the school." Principal Henderson said

"So what will be their punishment Principal Henderson" Quinn ask

"Girls why I understand the need to look out for a friend you should have told an adult what was happing so we could handle it. I'm afraid you will be suspend from now until January 10th so you won't be able to perform in the winter program next week.

While on suspension the winter package your teachers have prepared for you should be completed when you return. Also I would like you both assist your teachers before and after school until the end of the school year." Principal Henderson said

"Thank you Principal Henderson girls thank Principal Henderson so we can go clean out your lockers" Quinn said know he could have given them more time.

XOXOXOXO

It took them a short time to get home from the academy when they walk into the house they smelled cobblers "Hey baby you have something you need to tell me" Mercedes said coming out of the kitchen

"Momma your home" Toni and Terri said running to Mercedes "We miss you so much"

"Hello to you to my double trouble, Principal Henderson called you forgot your winter packages. I told him that it will get pick up this afternoon when Zora and Emily get pick up" Mercedes said while hugging Toni and Terri

"When what how" Quinn manage to get out

"We wrap up shooting I caught the first flight out, stayed at the condo in the city and then caught a flight home. I saw you leaving as I was coming in." Mercedes said letting the girls go and holding her wife

"Momma are you going away again" Toni ask

"No my babies I'm staying home" Mercedes said

"Good you were gone to long" Terri said

"So who wants to tell me what happen at school" Mercedes ask once they told her what happen she was disappointed in them but she wasn't mad at them as far as she was concern the swim team got what they had coming.

"How did you come up with the idea" Quinn ask now that her nerve had calm down

"From uncle Puck movie" Toni said

"What movie?" Quinn and Mercedes ask

"The one with the boy who lies" Terri said

"Yeah "Fat Liar" Toni said

"Big Fat Liar" Quinn ask

"Yeah that's it Mommy have you seen it." Terri said

"Not in a long time, how did you know what dye to use" Quinn said

"We look it up" Toni said

"Online" Terri said

"You know they could've trace you through the computer" Mercedes said

"Uh un we use auntie Rae special laptop" Toni said

"Yea the one JBI gave her" Terri said talk about Jacob Ben Israel on was now an FBI agent

The doorbell rang the same time the buzzer went off in the kitchen "Quinn can you get the door, girls come with me to the kitchen" Mercedes said

"Hey want are you doing here" Quinn said opening the door for Kurt

"Your wife called me" Kurt said

"She called me too" Rachel said walking up behind Kurt

"While she's in the kitchen" Quinn said closing the door behind them

"Hey guys glad you could make it by so early" Mercedes said placing three peach cobbler trays into warming bags

"No problem as long as I get my cobbler" Kurt said looking at his Blackberry Cobbler and the kids and Blaine Apple Cobbler

"That's exactly want my wife said" Rachel said laughing looking at her wife Strawberry Cobbler and one her and the girls

"Girls go upstairs grab your sleepaway bag off your beds" Mercedes said

"Oh I need Zora and Emily bags to Brittany ask me to pick them up along with their Peach Cobbler and Triple-Berry Cobbler" Kurt said

"That's fine Toni you grab Zora bag, and Terri you grab Emily bag." Mercedes said

"Okay what's going on" Quinn ask as the girls left the kitchen

"Toni going to the LB's, Terri going to the Hummel's, Zora and Emily are going to the Chang's house for the weekend. I made some calls while I was in New York" Mercedes said

"And you're paying them with cobbler" Quinn ask

"No she owns us cobbler for Thanksgiving" Kurt said as the girls came back downstairs.

"Guys your on punishment while at your auntie and uncle houses" Mercedes said

"Can I stay home" Toni ask looking at her aunt Rachel when it came down to punishments Rachel Lopez-Berry was very creative

"No you cannot, Kurt and Rachel they have packages to complete while on suspension can you pick them up from their teachers" Mercedes ask

"Yes no problem" Rachel said thinking of what punishment should she give Toni

"The cobblers are still hot give them 45 minutes to an hour to cool down." Mercedes said handing them the cobbler trays

"Bye Mommy bye Momma" Toni and Terri called out as they drove off

"Bye babies we will miss you" Mercedes said

"Be good for your aunties and uncles we love you" Quinn called out "Cedes what's going on"

"Quinn my shoot wrap on Friday I spent week in New York resting up" Mercedes said

"For what"

"The whole time I was away I miss you and the girls so much Quinn I don't want to ever spend that much time away from you all ever again. Then I start thinking about having another baby about how much work it would be, but also how much love we have to give. Want I am saying Quinn is I want to have another baby I had my IUD remove last month." Mercedes said unbuttoning Quinn shirt

"But you said I had to prove...

"And you did Quinn the girls mass up today and I wrap shooting on last Friday" Mercedes said

"Yes that's true" Quinn said takeoff Mercedes t-shirt

"Now I seem to recall you say something like I should be prepared not to walk straight while babe I'm still walking straight" Mercedes said while they stood topless in the living room

"Not for long" Quinn said pulling Mercedes towards her office

"Don't you want to go to the bedroom" Mercedes ask

"To far away need you now_ seven months seven dame months" Quinn said as she strip the last pieces of clothes off Mercedes


End file.
